Goddess Of Time
by Kanami Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: Naruto x The legend of Zelda crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or the legend of zelda

**"Demon" Bijuu or summon talking**

**"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" calling out a jutsu**

_'wow' thinking_

* * *

In one crappy apartment stood Naruto Uzumaki or as some specific people know Neketo Uzumaki Namikaze._'I'm tired of these villagers treating me like scum and trash! Hitomi do you think I should reveal myself as my true self'_.**"hell yeah kit!show this villagers whose boss!"** kyuuby or Hitomi responded."alright Seal:Release!" and he was surrounded by a golden light. The light died down to reveal a girl with blond hair up to waist, sparkling purple eyes three whiskers and C-cups. "I can't wait to see their faces when they find out I'm actually a girl" she laughed softly and went to she remember something._'wait if I dispelled the genjutsu then that means I get my powers back!' _she grinned and the whole night was restless because she wanted to test her powers.

Next Day

Neketo woked up brushed her teeth,took a shower,dressed into her mother's old genin outfit and ate walked to the academy and noticed the glare's that people were throwing got annoyed and sent them a murderous glare that made then flinch and turn smirked and dashed to the got on time and went to sit was shortly approached by Kiba Inuzuka "hey dead-last take off the henge we know it's you" he arrogantly sent him a glare that made him flinch "listen mutt My name is Neketo get it? or do I have to spell it for? alright Ne-Ke-To do you understand it now" she said with cold voice.

He nodded fast and went to sit down. she took a deep breath and sat there in didn't take long for her silence to be broking because the door opened to reveal Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka two die-harded fangirls._'oh great the two banshee's'_ she thought irritated. "I'M FIRST INO-PIG!" sakura screeched making everyone cover their ears. "my foot is a centimeter ahead Forehead-girl" Ino yelled. Sakura sees sasuke and races to him. She sees Neketo and growls. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SEAT NARUTO-BAKA" she shrieked and pushed her out of the seat. she turns to sasuke and blushes.

"H-hello S-sasuke-kun c-can I-I S-sit n-next t-to y-you" she stuttered, and he only hn. "hey I was here first so I get to sit next to him!" Ino yelled. "no I was here first so I get to sit next to him" yelled a random girl. "no I was here first" another girl shouted. suddenly they felt a murderous aura behind them. They turn around to see Neketo glaring at them and fire was surrounding her. They gulped and ran to other seats. Neketo smiled cheerfully and went to sit down again. Iruka came in and saw every girl (except Hinata and Neketo) pale and scared. He shook his head and then his eyes landed on Neketo. He sighed irritated. "naruto take off the henge" he said. she turned to him. "it's not a henge Iruka-sensei try to dispel it" she said softly.

He did the hand-signs and yelled "KAI" but nothing happened. "what-but-how-when" he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "anyway, congratulations you are all genin of Konohagakure. I will announce the teams. team 1 is..." Neketo tuned him out until she heard her name. "team 7 is sasuke uchiha, sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" there was a yelled of "CHA! true love conquers all!" a hn and a head being bang on the table. Iruka and the rest of the class sweat-dropped. "anyway team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. team 9 is still in circulation. team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" and with that he left.

Every other team left except team 7. _'so it's true about what I read of kakashi Hatake. he's always tardy for everything except missions'_ she silently mused. But her two teammates did not think his tardiness was funny. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" sakura's screeched caused the whole academy to shake. "will you shut up already banshee! or do I need to shut it up for you?" Neketo glared at her with a little of KI making sakura shrink into a corner. Neketo took a deep breath to calm down. Suddenly the door to reveal a man with silver hair, a mask that covered most of his face and a headband that covered his left eye.

"my first impression of you all is...I hate you all" he said cheerfully making all three sweat-drop. "meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" and he shunshin. Neketo was feeling to show-off a little bit so she teleported in a swirl of water making sasuke and sakura start seething with jealousy.

on the roof

Neketo appeared on the roof making Kakashi's eyes. _'she knows the shunshin? wait...she's Neketo!__ sensei's daughter!'_ then he started to sweat. He knew she was Kushina's daughter and knew she had a bad temper, so it will be better to not be on her bad side. minutes later sasuke and sakura came up with sakura looking tired. Neketo and kakashi shook their heads at how weak she was. "well now that we are all here let's introduce ourselves" kakashi said. "what do we say?" the oh smartest kunoichi asked. "you know your name, likes, dislikes, hobby, and dream" he said. "how about you go first" sakura suggested. "me? alright my name is kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are...none of your business. my dream is...I have a lot of hobbies..." he eye smiled.

_'he only told us his name'_ were the thoughts of sasuke and sakura, Neketo already knew everything. "you next Blondie" kakashi pointed at her. Neketo smiled brightly "my name is Neketo Uzumaki. my likes are flowers, kicking peoples ass, butterflies, cocking, training, and ramen. my dislikes are the uchiha clan-" _'except Itachi and Mikoto'_ she added in her mind. "-Bullies, and fangirls with pink hair" at this sasuke and sakura glared at her which made her smirk. "my hobby is cocking. my dream is to become the greatest kunoichi surpassing Kushina Uzumaki". _'just like Kushina-sama and Minato-sensei' _kakashi thought smiling underneath.

"you next pinky"

(same as canon both)

"alright tomorrow meet me on training ground 7 at 5:00 A.M and don't eat breakfast you'll puke" and with that he shunshin.

_'I will not fail! I have to avenge my clan and kill HIM'_

_'I will not be separated from sasuke! this is a trial of love!'_

_'don't eat breakfast what kind of advice is that'_

* * *

**so tell me how you guys like the first chapter. oh can someone tell me how to make another chapter I'm new and I really don't know that much T~T. anyway should I make Neketo a futa? you decide.**

**~CureWhite out~**


	2. Bell Test

Neketo woked up at 9:00 a.m. She got up and did her morning she dashed to the training ground she was instantly yelled at."NEKETO-BAKA YOUR LATE!" the pink haired banshee glared at her that made her shut waited for 1 hour before kakashi appeared."yo" he eye smiled."YOUR LATE!"guess who exclaimed."sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way" he three of them glared at his students glare at him he change the subject."well let's begin with the test" he took an alarm clock from out of nowhere.

and he took out two bells."the test for today is have to get a bell" he 's when sakura noticed something,"kakashi-sensei there are only two bells"she pointed out the obvious."ah so you of you will doesn't get a bell they get sent back to the on your mark...get set...GO!" and they all except for one."your a little bit weird from the others are you?" kakashi asked.

Neketo scoffed."no I know the real test about this but I want to have a little fun with you" she said and grinned sadistically making kakashi stood up and took out her bow and quiver out of a sealing scroll."you know fuinjutsu?" kakashi asked surprised."of course I am an uzumaki after all" and she jumped at him"**Ice Arrow" **her arrow became ice and she threw it at him at a fast barely jumped on time.

"**Farore's** **Wind**" she moved her hands and 3 tornadoes were moved at a great speed and were circulating kakashi._'shit! there are three tornadoes circulating me! if I jump they will still trap me!'_ the three went towards kakashi and were throwing him in was so close to vomiting right snapped her fingers and the tornadoes disappeared leaving kakashi on the he stood shook his head and dashed towards her."**Fire release:Phoenix sage fire"** balls of fire were making their way towards Neketo.

"**Water Release:water dragon technique"** she sent a dragon made of water towards kakashi."**Wind Arrow"** she threw an arrow with turn off the fires that were heading their looked to kakashi to find him soaked in grinned,and took out her combined them with her arrows making kakashi go wide eye."Ne-!" he was to late she had let go of the arrow with an amazing jumped but it created a big impact causing him some damage.

to end it because she was feeling lazy she put him in a genjutsu.

*genjutsu realm*

kakashi found himself staring at his were dressed up in those hideous green jumpsuits and had those big eyebrows."yosh! kakashi-sensei watch as we share our flames of youth!"Neketo shouted.A beach on the sunset suddenly appeared and Neketo,sasuke,and sakura hugged kakashi was panicking._'there everywhere! everywhere!'_ kakashi ended fainting.

*real world*

kakashi gave a scream and smirked and grabbed the bells.

*1 hour later*

kakashi woked up being tied on the saw sasuke,sakura,and Neketo grinning evilly."well since you guys didn't get the bells you all fail"he said."I don't think so kakashi-sensei" Neketo pulled out the got wide eye but them smirk."but the test was about teamwork and I didn't see anything so therefore you guys still fail"he said looked at sasuke,and sakura and they nodded. Neketo took out his icha icha paradise book signed."you will either let us pass or the book get's it"she motioning to sasuke who was prepare to do a fire jutsu on it.

"what makes think I care about some book"kakashi said bluffing so he could save his book."alright sasuke" sasuke did the hand-signs and was about to yell when kakashi interrupted."wait! you pass! now please give me back my book!"he yelled crying anime smirked and handed him his perverted book petted his book and then cleared his throat."tomorrow meet me at 5:00 a.m at the hokage's tower to do our missions as of today we are team7!"and with that he shunshin,leaving the three genin to leave their separate ways.


End file.
